Two Mutes
by ej8012
Summary: Two boys with one thing in common. Two sides. Two mutes. Two hours. Two friendships. Jericho and Kyd Wykkyd, but only as friends. One shot. Kinda continued in 'Wicked Kid and Silent Jericho'


**My first tt fic, I hope you enjoy.**

**Pairing is as friends, no more thne that.**

**I might make this into a full story, and I might not.**

**Enjoy the first ever Jericho and Kyd Wykkyd fic (That I know of).**

**Tell me what you think of it pls.**

**ej**

Two mutes. Two sides. Two power collide. Two worried teams. Two hours of talk. Two best friends.

Kyd Wykkyd hates it when the titans catch up with him. They always say their part (About him stopping), and (somehow) expect him to reply. It was downright infuriating, but not because he couldn't reply. No, it was because they still expected him to reply. He let out a silent sigh, and they had a mind reader on their side too, you'd think they'd know better by now.

"Hey Kyd, ready to go out and steal something?" It was See-More, Kyd's best friend. Kyd nodded, his past moodiness forgotten. His friend grinned and patted Kyd on the back. They had been quite, the Hive Five at any rate, hadn't been stealing nearly as much, mostly because they needed to get back into the more or less normal way of life after being frozen in ice for a few months.

"We have a bank, two jewelry stores, a music store, and a taco stand." See-More said once the Hive Five had gotten together. Mammoth licked his lips.

"Oooh, tacos." He said, showing his obvious interest in stealing from there. See-More nodded. Gizmo scowled.

"The bank has simple security, but I'll take it." The small boy said. See-More nodded to Billy.

"You can have a jewelry store or the music store. Your pick." Bill took the jewelry store, and See-More choose the other one.

"See you later, pit sniffers!" Was Gizmo's way of saying, 'Stay safe and don't make us break you out of jail!'. Kyd Wykkyd sighed. Sometimes being a villain wasn't all it was supposed to be.

A few months after Brain had been defeated, time had taken its toll on the frozen villains, that meant that all the villains had been released, cold, hungry, but released. Jericho had come to help the titans defeat a few villains, and they were celebrating their success.

"Oh friend Jericho, do you wish to potato the couch with us while we divulge in candies and the food of junk?" Jericho smiled and nodded to Starfire. The mute was happy to be with friends for a short time, it was long times that took its toll on the mute. As he could not speak, it was hard for him to be with others and gave him a quiet feel. For those who didn't know him, it was like he was a very rude hero.

"So my fellow titans," Beast Boy was presenting the movie choices. "We can watch Clash of the Ninjas 10, or Attack of the Killer Robots." Raven glanced at Beast Boy just long enough to give him a killed glare. Cyborg frowned and though about the answers. Robin and Starfire didn't say anything, they were both probably thinking about which would be worse, ninjas or robots, and Jericho couldn't say anything.

"Can we watch both?" Cyborg asked. Before BB could get his answer in the tower started to let out the alarm for a thief going on. Or in this case, five thiefs.

"Hive Five!" Robin said, cursing. They needed two people to take down Billy, as he could multiply to hundreds. "Raven, Starfire, take Billy down. I'll get See-More, Cyborg, you take down Mammoth, Gizmo can be taken down by you BB, Jericho…" The titan leader hesitated. "I know you didn't come for this fight but we need someone to stop Kyd Wykkyd." Jericho nodded. "Ok then," It was obvious the relief Robin felt. "Titans, go!" With that the titans ran off to their different missions. Jericho let out a silent sigh, then proceeded to run out of the tower only to find he had no idea where to go. Luckily for him, Wykkyd was in full view of the tower, raiding a music store just on the shore. Jericho smiled slightly. That sure simplified things.

Kyd Wykkyd frowned as he was about to leave. Something felt wrong. He looked at the exit to the music store and saw a shadow there. Wishing he could ask who it was Kyd decided to stick around to see what was going on. At first he thought is might be See-More, coming to help out for some reason, but the figure stepped into the half light and Kyd saw he was wrong in a heartbeat. For one, the figure had blond hair and pale skin. Second, he looked like a hippie. Neither of the boys talked. Then Jericho made a motion with his hands. He made a question mark in the air, then pointed at Kyd Wykkyd. Then he wrote in the air,

'Are you Wykkyd?' Kyd nodded. Jericho was surprised the villain didn't snap back with some back-talking reply. Kyd Wykkyd made a question mark in the air and then pointed at Jericho. Jericho frowned, and wrote in the air,

'I'm Jericho.' He got out his titan communicator to show Kyd that he had to put him in jail. At the same time, both boys leapt at each other, Kyd was trying to get Jericho into his cloak to teleport them out of the city, then he would leave Jericho and come back to Jump. Jericho however, leapt at Kyd, his eyes glowing with his power, intent on getting into the other boy's mind. When they collided, something happened. Later, Kyd would tell See-More he thought they were thrown into a kind of limbo, a place with no boundaries. Jericho wouldn't even tell the other titans. Gasping in surprise, Jericho's eyes widened even further as he realized he could make noise.

"I can talk!" He said in his old voice, the one he had before his throat was cut. He looked at his hand, and then around him expecting to see himself as the young boy he was when he could talk. But no, he was still Jericho, the titan. Kyd Wykkyd's eyes widened too.

"You can't talk either?" He said, in a strangely angelic voice. He quickly put a hand around his throat. Jericho shook his head.

"No… I lost my voice years and years ago. You can't talk either. Normally I guess. Do you have any idea of what's going on here?" Jericho's voice sounded like a girl's, high for a boy, deep for a girl.

"Yeah. I'm mute normally. We must be in some different dimension thanks to my powers." Seeing Jericho's confused face Kyd explained. "I can transport myself and others, depending on how many and where. I lost my voice a long time ago too. I can hardly remember what I sounded like. I suppose it must be like this voice." Kyd sighed dreamily, his eyes glazed over in thought.

"This doesn't help us now! As much as I enjoy having my voice back I still need to get back to the titans." Jericho said in anger. "Where did you bring us anyway?" The boy asked. Kyd shrugged and didn't say anything. He wasn't about to say anything, but he was a little unnerved on how girly his voice sounded. Jericho was thinking those same words over in his head at the same time. "I can't believe my voice was this girly," Jericho sighed, sitting down next to the villain. Kyd's eyes widened and he pointed to his head and nodded. Then he remembered he could speak.

"Oh. I meant to say that I think my voice sounds girly too." Jericho shook his head.

"No… Not girly.. Just a little too nice sounding. I thought villains were supposed to be all tough, but you certainly don't sound tough." Kyd felt like he should be insulted but he was used to being insulted about his voice, or lack of.

"Well I'm not a hippie who sounds more like a girl then a guy." Kyd said grinning. Jericho snorted.

"I don't sound like a girl!" He said, then, noticing how he _did_ sound a little like a girl grinned too. Jericho let Kyd think about how to get them out of the limbo, but soon he couldn't stand the silence. "I've never met someone who can't talk like me before." Kyd also had been wishing for a reason to talk. Despite the fact both boys groaned about how silly their voice's sounded, both wanted to use them, neither knew if it would last after they got back to the real world. Kyd nodded.

"Me too. My friend, See-More, he pretends to understand but he doesn't. None of them do." Jericho assumed he was talking about his friends, the Hive Five he remembered.

"Yeah. The titans, they're nice and all but none of them can't talk." Jericho laughed. "Well two of them can't speak English but they speak Spanish, another just grunts but I can't even do that. And one can barely speak any English so he doesn't talk much. Still," the 'mute' sighed. "No one is like me. They don't understand me." Kyd had finally found someone he could relate too, and both boys said at once,

"I'm glad we met." Both of them blushed and went back to their normal silence. After a while Kyd broke the silence by asking,

"Where do you live?" Jericho shrugged.

"Here and there." Seeing Kyd's trustworthy face Jericho sighed. "Tibet, in the mountains. No one bothers me and no one wonders why I don't talk. It's nice you know, the silence can be maddening though, so I play my guitar." Kyd nodded and didn't say anything as Jericho went into a detailed description of his home. He didn't care that Kyd Wykkyd was a villain, and that he was a _teleporting_ villain who might use the information against him. He trusting Wykkyd. And Kyd knew he wouldn't tell any of his friends about that night. Without even meaning to, the two boys had become friends and acted like they had known each other for years.

"One day you should come. I can play songs for you, and I have paper and a pencil in case anyone every does come, we can 'chat'." As he said chat he made the ' sign with both of his hands. Kyd laughed a little. It felt good to laugh.

"Yeah. We can 'talk' about the good old days when we could talk." This got laugher from Jericho. As both of the boys fell into heaps of laughter, Kyd realized he had found the way to leave many minutes before, but just wasn't telling Jericho. Not only because he didn't want to go back to his quiet life, but also because when he did it would mean having to say goodbye to his new friend. His friend that he had met minutes before, but felt like he had met years before.

"We can't find Jericho anywhere, or Kyd Wykkyd. Its like they both disappeared. Even my telepathy can't find either of them." Raven told a worried looking Robin. Robin grit his teeth. Where in the world was Jericho? And why was it taking him so long to take down Kyd?

"He might have been captured, friend Jericho might need our help!" Starfire said worried.

"I know. That's why I'm looking again. The rest of you try and find Wykkyd. I won't rest until we find either of them." Robin said, walking out of the control room. Only Raven could tell that Robin was a lot tenser then he looked, and a lot more scared for his friend Jericho then about turning Wykkyd in.

"You heard Robin, BB, Starfire, take to the air. Keep your eyes open for both of them. I don't like this any more then Robin does. Something is going on that we can't figure out. Not even Robin can find heads of tails of it." Raven said. The two teens she addressed took off flying, Starfire with her powers, Beast Boy in falcon form. Cyborg was already on the computers monitoring all the police reports in Jump. Robin couldn't make heads of tails of what was going on, and that's what had Raven worried.

Jericho was having a better time in the short time he had known Wykkyd then in the last few years. It helped that he had his voice back.

"And then Beast Boy grabbed the Brain and threw him under the freezer thing, and after Brain got frozen, he said 'Brain freeze!' And everyone groaned! You should have seen Raven, it looked like she was going to kill him! And," Jericho saw his new friend was frowning. They both had been lying down on the 'ground' and sharing stories. "What's wrong?" Jericho asked. Kyd sighed and stood up.

"I'm a villain. You're a hero. We might have one thing in common, but we have nothing alike." Kyd said simply. Jericho knew they couldn't be friends. IN his heart he knew they could try, but once out of this odd world they would be forced to go back to being villain and hero, good guy and bad guy. The world had grey, sure it did. Only Kyd and Jericho were too far along their different paths to see it.

"I knew we couldn't be friends." Jericho replied, leaning forward and pulling his legs up to his chest. "But I also knew we could try. And we still can." Kyd was already shaking his head.

"I want to be friends too, but its impossible. The only thing we have in common is our muteness, we aren't really friends." Jericho nodded.

"We're only brought together by trauma." Jericho said softly. Kyd nodded again. "I won't forget this though, which is why I'll have to leave Jump. I don't think I could face you again. I don't think I'd be able to put you in jail." The hero smiled ruefully. "It might not hold you but the intent would be in there. And I have a feeling you feel the same way." Jericho stood up, and, without waiting for a reply, said, "I think you know how to get us out. Don't you?" Kyd nodded once and let his head hang there. He didn't look up, not even as he heard the hero walk in front of him. Taking one of Kyd's hands Jericho said, "We're still friends Kyd. We'll always be. But only in our minds, our hearts can't be changed by this single thing." Kyd nodded.

"I don't think I'll ever forget this either." He grimaced slightly. "This was a chance meeting Jericho, I understand that now. Nothing more." Jericho nodded too. The two teens were holding each other's hands.

"A chance meeting. Friends brought together by nothing more then chance."

"See you around then." Kyd Wykkyd said closing his eyes. Jericho nodded.

"And I don't suppose you'll ever take up my offer. Visit me sometime, when it gets hard being the only mute around." Jericho said, closing his eyes. Both boys said at the same time,

"Goodbye, Jericho/Kyd Wykkyd." Each respectively said. Kyd Wykkyd opened his eyes, they were glowing black but soon he was whisked out of Jericho's view and he found himself back in titans tower. Safe again. Mute again.

"You are alright!" It was Cyborg. The teen patted Jericho on the back with such force that Jericho wondered if the greeting was friend or not. He saw Raven and he opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, remembering that his voice would be gone again.

"I'll tell Robin and the others." Raven said, nodding toward Jericho. Jericho knew she had been worried, but Raven didn't show feelings. Within minutes all the titans were back in the tower, Robin was obviously relieved and happy that Jericho was safe again. Starfire was ecstatic, wanting blow by blow details from Jericho on what had happened. BB just wanted to get with watching the movie.

"I'm glad you're safe. Do you know where Kyd Wykkyd is?" Jericho was about to open his mouth again, but quickly shook his head and shrugged. He waved a hand out at Jump City, his way of saying,

'I don't know. Somewhere in your city I guess.' Robin nodded, unsurprised.

"Well at least you're ok, no doubt the Hive Five are celebrating." Robin said moodily. He turned to his computer screens, and the titans went off to do whatever they were doing. Jericho let out a silent sigh. He, despite telling Kyd they couldn't be friends, missed the silent teleport already. Jericho started out into the rainy sky, just as Kyd Wykkyd was doing miles away.

"We should be celebrating! The Hive Five got away with real loot and Kyd's back unharmed!" See-More said happily hugging his best friend. Kyd smiled slightly. He had been starting at the sky, missing Jericho already. Sure, Jericho was a hero and they had met with him trying to capture Kyd. But they had ended up as friends, and he knew that it would fill his mind with what ifs for a long time. The res of the Hive Five were in party mode, See-More was laughing at Gizmo doing something embarrassing, Billy was talking with Billy, and Mammoth.. .Well Mammoth was eating the Hive Five out of house and home. Same old same old at the Hive Five house. Kyd went to work on a pillow fort, what he normally did to keep his mind away from troubled thoughts. Picking the best pillows form around the house (Most of which he stole from his companion's beds, but they were so used to it they didn't even care any more), he set to work building a grand one. Or as grand as a pillow fort could be. But his mind continued to wander and his pillow fort wasn't helping him distract him from the unpleasant thoughts going through his brain. The fort fell down the first time quickly, and Kyd Wykkyd automatically thought,

'Just like my friendship with Jericho, it fell down the first time we met.' Frowning, Kyd set to work rebuilding it. This time it stayed up and Kyd was able to sit under it and think... For about two seconds before it fell down around his pointy mask ears.

'Just like his friendship. They built it grand, and it fell down in seconds.' Chasing the thoughts out of his mind like Mammoth would chase Billy after Billy stole the last piece pie, Kyd tried to make the fort again. And again. It wasn't until See-More asked,

"Are you alright Wykkyd?" Kyd shook his head. He wished he could tell See-More how he felt a growing friendship for a titan, but he knew See-More would think it was a giant leg pull, or just Wykkyd losing it.

"If you want to talk about it, tell me ok?" See-More said. Nodding, Kyd got up and teleported himself to his room.

Both boys claimed that they would forget about the small parts about their friendship. That they would go on living a normal life. But neither could shake the other out of their head. Thus started the friendship of the mutes.

**Did you like it?**

**If you did, review please!**

**I'd like to hear how this pairing goes, as I said at the start though, it's only as friends.**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**ej**


End file.
